


Snow

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day four of Random Fandom Nice Advent SeriesSnowed in at Monmouth





	Snow

Four o’clock and it was already dark. The world was quiet, muffled under a foot of snow. Normally, Gansey loved a day like this. While Monmouth lacked several key amenities, it was warm and well insulated.

But Gansey paced anxiously, wiping condensation from the windows and peering intently at the lot below and the unbroken, drifting snow. 

He was alone. 

He hoped Ronan had made it safely to the Barns, hoped Adam had decided to accompany him. He hoped Blue was bundled up at Fox Way. 

He wished they were all with him. 

Five o’clock and the street lamps were on, all of them working, casting cold light on the glittering crust of snow. 

Gansey wandered still, bored, lonely, a little hungry, but unable to settle. Adam had texted, saying the power was about to go out at his apartment, but he had Ronan with him, convinced him not to drive in the storm, so at least they were safe. 

He didn’t think he’d hear from Blue. Gansey made up his mind to curl up in bed. He turned his desk lamp off and undressed by the light that filtered in through the uncurtained windows. He was about to collapse into bed when he heard an ungodly racket in the lot below. 

Monstrous yellow eyes and a hungry growl on the street -- a hulking monster waiting for him. 

No. That was stupid. 

Well, not entirely stupid, given the events of the past year and a half, but surely...

He spied a small figure wrapped head to toe in handmade knitwear at the edge of one of the pools of streetlight.

“Jane?”

The bundled human in question turned and waved at the monster. The monster replied with a honk like a mutant goose and trundled off down the street. 

Gansey stuffed his feet into the first shoes he found -- his right Sperry and Ronan’s left tennis shoe -- and ran down the stairs to meet Blue. 

“Jane!” he said, throwing open the door. He swept her into a snowy embrace. 

“Richard Campbell Gansey the Third,” she scolded, pulling her scarf away from her face, “why are you down here in your boxers, for God’s sake?!” She sidestepped his embrace and stood back, shedding snow on the floor. 

“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”

Blue held up a shopping bag. “Mother was worried you’d be doing something stupid if left unsupervised, and she was right.” “How did you know I was unsupervised?” he asked, taking the bag so Blue could remove her coat. 

“Adam texted.”

“I’m glad you’re talking,” he said. 

“Where’s Henry?” Blue asked, deflecting that line of conversation. “I thought you two were going to Taos this weekend.”

“He’s snowed in at Dulles.” Gansey began to shiver in earnest.

“Come on, idiot,” Blue said fondly, taking the bag from Gansey. “Calla made blackberry pie, Mom made chicken soup, and I made tea.”

“Bless you, my snowy angel.” He led Blue upstairs. “But seriously, how did you conjure that monster you rode here?”

“Julio?” Blue unpacked the food at Gansey’s desk while Gansey found a clean sweatshirt and pair of flannel pajama pants and put them on.”

“Julio, yes.”

“Friend of Calla’s. He drives a snowplow.”

“Of course.”

Blue poured soup into the mugs she brought from home and ushered Gansey towards the bed.

He sat down, and she handed him a mug of soup. She crawled in next to him and arranged the blankets in a cozy nest around the. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jane.” He found her free hand and laced his fingers with hers. 

“Of course,” she said, pecking his cheek. “I can’t be the one who tells Ronan you froze to death in your underpants.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
